desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kontrolle ist alles
"Kontrolle ist alles" (Originaltitel: "You Could Drive a Person Crazy") ist die 25.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 12.09.2006 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 02.10.2005 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Wir lernen Danny kennen - ein kleiner Junge, der seit 6 Monaten in der Wisteria Lane die Zeitungen austrägt. Obwohl er den Job erst seit kurzer Zeit macht, hat er sich bereits eine Menge Feinde gemacht. Die Zeitungen landen nämlich immer genau dort, wo sie auf keinen Fall hingehören - in Pfützen, in neu gepflanzten Rosenbüschen oder einfach mitten auf der Straße - wie Susan's Zeitung. Susan will sich ihre Zeitung auf der Straße holen, als sie plötzlich Carl aus Edies Haus kommen sieht - im Morgenmantel. Sie stürmt zu ihrem Exmann und stellt ihn zur Rede. Dabei erfährt sie, dass Carl und Edie eine Affäre miteinander haben. Sie kann nicht glauben, was sie gehört hat und stürmt wütend zu ihrem Haus zurück. Danny macht Susan dabei darauf aufmerksam, dass sie mit ihren Beitragszahlungen für das Zeitungsabo im Rückstand liegt, doch Susan hat andere Probleme. Als der Junge schimpfend davon fährt, wirft sie die Zeitung nach ihm und - oh wunder - Susan trifft genau zwischen die Speichen und der Junge stürtzt vom Fahrrad. Und schon sind wir zu Gast bei den Scavos. In der Küche sieht es aus wie bei Hempels unterm Sofa. Angetrocknete Essensreste, die Spüle quillt über vor Geschirr und die Fliegen haben sich auch schon breit gemacht. Doch Tom bleibt gelassen. Er entgegnet, dass er ein System hat: Er lässt alles 2 Tage lang stehen und macht dann einen Großputz. Lynette ist darüber natürlich alles andere als begeistert und bemerkt nebenbei, dass es nie so ausgesehen hat, als sie noch zu Hause die Kontrolle hatte. Bree und Phyllis machen Besorgungen. Einmal mehr bricht Phyllis vor allen Gästen in Tränen und lautstarkes Schluchzen aus, was Bree sichtlich unangenehm ist. Gabrielle besucht Carlos im Gefängnis. Offenbar hat er Gaby den Zugang zum Geld gesperrt und nur er kann nun die Rechnungen zahlen und Schecks ausfüllen. Gabrielle ist dies überhaupt nicht recht und sie bittet ihn abermals, ihr die Affäre zu verzeihen. Er entgegnet ihr, dass er ihr verziehen hat, aber sein Vertrauen muss sie sich erst wieder verdienen. Gabrielle fragt ihn, warum denn nur alle reichen Männer solche Idioten sind und Carlos antwortet: Aus dem selben Grund, warum alle gutaussehenden Frauen Schlampen sind. Susan erfährt derweil, dass Julie über Carl und Edie bescheid wusste und dass die beiden seit nunmehr 6 Monaten eine Affäre haben. Nun zu den Applewhites. Wir sehen, wie im Keller jemand an ein Bettgestell gefesselt ist und nun immer wieder mit den Ketten gegen das Gestell schlägt. Unterdessen sitzen Betty und Matthew beim Abendessen. Matthew fragt, warum er dass immer wieder tut und Betty entgegnet ruhig, dass er anscheinend weiß, dass er sie damit nerven kann. Irgendwann wird es Matthew zu bunt. Er steht vom Tisch auf und ruft in den Keller hinunter, dass er ruhig sein soll. Betty ermahnt ihn an ihre Regeln: sie reden nicht mit ihm, weil dies ein Teil seiner Bestrafung ist. Matthew fragt seine Mutter schließlich, warum sie sich das immer wieder antun müssen und Betty entgegnet, dass dies Teil ihrer Bestrafung ist. Carlos beordert Gaby wieder ins Gefängnis. Anscheinend hat einer der Insassen das Gespräch zwischen Gaby und Carlos mitgehört und mitbekommen, dass Carlos alles andere als arm ist. Nun wird er erpresst und er beauftragt Gabrielle, 7000 Dollar an die Freundin seines Erpressers zu überbringen, um so den angedrohten Prügeln zu entkommen. Mike holt unterdessen seine restlichen Sachen von Susan ab und fragt sie, wo die beiden jetzt stünden. Susan bittet Mike darum, ihre Beziehung locker zu handhaben - sie könnten ins Kino gehen, oder vielleicht zum Brunch. Mike sieht seine Chance gekommen und küsst Susan daraufhin, doch Susan bricht den Kuss verwirrt ab. Anscheinend ist sie über die Sache mit Zach noch nicht hinweg. Geknickt verlässt Mike das Haus. Bree bittet Phyllis, sich mit Gefühlsausbrüchen in der Öffentlichkeit zurückzuhalten. Doch Phyllis entgegnet daraufhin nur, dass sie nunmal um ihren Sohn trauert und dass die Leute schon anfangen, über Bree zu tuscheln, weil diese anscheinend so gelassen mit Rex' Tod umgeht. Bree entgegnet, dass sie sehr wohl mit Rex' Ableben zu kämpfen hat, sie es allerdings nicht für richtig hält, ihre Emotionen in der Öffentlichkeit auszubreiten. Gabrielle überbringt Rita, der Freundin des Epressers von Carlos, das Geld. Doch diese lehnt das Geld dankend ab, weil sie es für eine Brustvergrößerung einsetzen soll. Gabrielle unterstützt Rita und macht ihr klar, dass sie die Kontrolle besitzt und nicht ihr Freund, der hinter Gittern sitzt. Gabrielle nimmt das Geld also wieder mit. Dabei wird ihr klar, dass sie nicht länger abhängig von Carlos sein sollte. Als Lynette nach Hause kommt gleicht ihre Küche einem Saustall. Sie kümmert sich also noch um den Abwasch bevor sie ins Bett geht und stellt dann Tom zur Rede. Doch der ist immernoch seelenruhig und vertröstet seine Frau wieder auf morgen. Als Lynette bemerkt, dass das Laken unter ihr nass ist, erzählt Tom, dass Penny sich übergeben musste und er das Bettlaken noch nicht gewechselt hat. Lynette möchte das Laken sofort wechseln, doch Tom beharrt auf seinem Standpunkt und dass er sich darum morgen erst kümmern will. Er wirft Lynette sogar vor, dass sie unter einem Kontrollzwang leidet und ihn nur herumkommandieren will. Das ist zu viel für Lynette. Wütend versucht sie, das Bett abzuziehen, auch wenn Tom sich ihr mit aller Kraft entgegen stellt. Nach kurzem Kampf gibt sie auf und zieht auf die Couch, um sich zu überlegen, wie sie die Kontrolle über Tom und ihren Haushalt wiederbekommen kann. Dann kommt ihr eine Idee. Am nächsten Morgen besorgt sie sich eine Ratte und lässt diese in der Küche frei. Susan spricht Betty auf die Geräusche in ihrem Haus an. Betty wiegelt schnell ab und erzählt, dass Matthew wohl wieder im Haus herumwerkeln würde. Bree und Phyllis treffen beim Lunch auf Lynette. Die erkundigt sich natürlich sofort bei ihrer Freundin über ihr Befinden und entschuldigt sich, dass sie in letzter Zeit so beschäftigt war. Als Phyllis gerade wieder in einen ihrer Trauerausbrüche fallen will, ohrfeigt Bree sie - sehr zur Überraschung von Lynette, die daraufhin ohne weitere Worte wieder zu ihrem Tisch zurückkehrt. Der Arzt, der Rex behandelt hatte übergibt die Notiz, die Rex vor seinem Tod an Bree verfasst hat an einen Versicherungsvertreter und entgegnet, dass irgendetwas an Rex' Tod nicht stimmte. Derweil erhält Bree Besuch von George. Er möchte sie ausführen, doch sie ist noch nicht wieder bereit auszugehen. George versteht das und umarmt Bree, die endlich Halt bei jemanden gefunden zu haben scheint. Sie entspannt sich etwas und genießt die Umarmung. Phyllis beobachtet dieses Szenario skeptisch vom Schlafzimmerfenster aus. Als Gabrielle wieder zu Carlos ins Gefängnis geht, sieht sie, wie übel er zusammengeschlagen wurde. Carlos fragt, warum Gabrielle das Geld nicht übergeben hat, sondern stattdessen Rita gegen ihren Freund aufgebracht hat. Gabrielle entgegnet daraufhin, dass solange Carlos hinter Gitter sitzt, sie die Kontrolle hat und nicht er. Und so erginge es auch Rita. Edie sucht Susan auf und reibt ihr ihre Beziehung zu Karl unter die Nase. Susan versucht gelassen zu bleiben, doch Edie stichelt immer weiter. Letztendlich gesteht Susan Edie, dass Karl sie zurückhaben wollte und er erst mit Edie zusammengekommen ist, nachdem sie ihm keine Chance mehr geben wollte und fährt davon. Doch Edie lässt dies keine Ruhe und verfolgt Susan. An einem Schülerlotsen Übergang holt sie sie schließlich wieder ein und fordert Susan auf, das zuvor gesagte wieder zurück zu nehmen. Susan bekräftigt einmal mehr, dass es ihr egal ist, was Karl tut. Kurz bevor Susan davonfährt kontert Edie schließlich damit, dass Karl angeblich sagte, dass er mit ihr den besten Sex in seinem Leben gehabt hat. Nun braust Edie auf ihren Rollschuhen davon und Susan setzt mit ihrem Auto zurück um ihre "Erzfeindin" zur Rede zur Stellen. Dabei fährt sie Edie jedoch um. Kurze Zeit später kommt Carl zu Susan um zu fragen, was mit ihr los sei. Nach einigem Hin und Her kommt ans Licht, dass die ganze Sache mit Mike Susan doch sehr ans Herz geht und dass sie nun endlich mal wieder glücklich werden will. Als Lynette nach Hause kommt wartet schon Parker aufgeregt in der Einfahrt. Er erzählt, dass Tom eine Ratte in der Küche gefunden hat. Lynette lächelt triumphierend. Als sie das Haus betritt sieht sie, dass alles picobello sauber ist. Tom erzählt ihr schließlich von der Ratte und gesteht, dass sein System eindeutig nicht funktionierte. Von nun an wolle er sich mehr Mühe geben. Als Lynette später den Müll nach draußen bringt findet sie die tote Ratte im Müllcontainer. Sie bedankt sich bei ihr für die Hilfe und entschuldigt sich, dass sie jetzt im Müll gelandet ist. Betty sucht unterdessen einen Psychologen auf. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie von ihrem Mann verprügelt wurde und noch heute unter dem Verlust ihres Kindes, das von ihrem gewalttättigen Ehemann zu Tode getreten wurde leidet. Daraufhin verschreibt ihr der Arzt ein Beruhigungsmittel. Während Bree sich auf dem Weg zu einem Meeting mit ihrem Anwalt macht, ruft Phyllis bei der Versicherung an und behauptet, dass Bree einen neuen Freund hat. Zu guter Letzt: Betty zerkleinert einige Beruhigungspillen und mischt sie unter das Essen für den Gefangenen im Keller. Tom reinigt immernoch gründlich das Haus. Gabrielle schreibt freudig Schecks aus. Und Bree wird vom Versicherungsmakler beobachtet und fotografiert, als sie sich vor ihrem Haus wieder mit George trifft. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice "Kontrolle - Es ist erstaunlich, welche Taktiken die Menschen anwenden, um sie zu erlangen: Manche vertrauen auf Täuschung, während andere mit glattem Betrug arbeiten. Und dann gibt es jene, die auf Erpressung zurückgreifen. Warum kämpfen wir so verbissen darum die Kontrolle zu haben? Weil wir wissen, dass wir unser Schicksal in die Hände anderer legen, wenn wir sie verlieren. Und was könnte gefährlicher sein." en:You Could Drive a Person Crazy fr:2x02 pl:2.02 You Could Drive a Person Crazy ro:Sezonul 2/Episodul 02 Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden